Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170419172309/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170502234634
Elsa of Arendelle: So... all you always get was nothing but all the special treatment because of your fire magic powers too..., don't you? Big deal! Ella of Arendelle: Yup. Big deal's right! It's rather much difficult for them to get enough of how "cool" magic powers are, isn't it? It's because none of them like the idea of me having to have all of my real, old memories of your ice magic powers and all magic, including my own fire magic powers by Grand Pabbie nor our parents before I was sent to the Jedi Order by our parents even without you while you were isolated in Arendelle together with Anna instead of also being sent to the Jedi Order too at all so they all whined and complained about how unfair it was for Grand Pabbie, our parents and Master Y to do that to me because they all rather found our magic powers cooler than ever and my fire magic powers are what make me special just like your ice magic powers make you special but I had them know it was the only protective way to keep me from telling anybody in the Jedi Order, and thus resulting in me believing my first memories were of being at the Temple since infancy when in reality, I was taken to the Temple at the age of four and your outburst retriggered my memories and the alternation of your memories was a little more permanent. However, it didn't stop any of them from whining and complaining about it at all. None of them think I did nothing wrong on purpose to deserve to give up on my own fire magic powers by having all of my real, old memories of your ice magic powers, all fire magic, including my own fire magic powers being removed by our parents and Grand Pabbie at all. None of them found it fair that I can't use my own fire magic powers at all either but it was far too dangerous because some say the world shall end in fire and ice from what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire, but of what I've seen of hate, destruction ice is also great and would suffice after you ordered me not to use my fire magic powers. That's what we told them, isn't it? Then they whined and complained about that order, such as saying in a whiny tone. "Elsa, that's not fair. Did you have to order Ella not to use her own cool, special fire magic powers? You didn't have to order Ella not to use her own cool, special fire magic powers, did you? Just like ice magic makes you special, 'Fire magic also makes Ella special too for crying out loud!" Then you sternly ordered them to stop and quit their whining and complaining. They whined and complained about how Grand Pabbie and our parents should've done anything to save us from living in fear, like showing us how to embrace our magic powers with in order for us to live in love as long as we live so the less we had to have trouble controlling our own magic powers the better. They think it's better if I get to keep any of my real, old memories of your ice magic, all fire magic, including my own fire magic powers too so I would've found out love allows me to control my powers back when I was only still a child myself back then. The brotherly love I feel for Anakin's what's keeping me from losing control and also is protecting him too.' Elsa of Arendelle: Humph! Honestly, Ella, those people need to realize the fact that whining and complaining never solves anything at all, don't they? They were glad you were at least saved from being isolated in Arendelle but on the other hand, they were disappointed that I wasn't saved from being isolated in Arendelle together with Anna at all nor being invited to the Jedi Order at all either like you were like I should've been. None of them think I did nothing wrong on purpose to deserve to be isolated in Arendelle together with Anna at all. They just always whined and complained about the fact that "cool" magic powers aren't always easy to control at all, don't they?' Strike for love and strike for fear, there's beauty and there's also danger here too. They also complained about how our parents and Grand Pabbie should've done anything to save me from being stuck isolated in Arendelle together with Anna for past thirteen years ago by letting me grow up together with you away from Arendelle, including away from Anna, such as letting me go to the Jedi with you too ever since we were born to be twins. They don't think it was fair that I had to be isolated in Arendelle together with Anna even without you instead of also being sent to the Jedi too. They resented the fact that you and I didn't get to grow up together with each other in the Jedi Order at all. They also resented the fact that we had to grow up apart from each other too. I should've known that love allows us to control our own powers. I do wish Grand Pabbie and our parents properly taught us how to control and use our powers by showing us that we were love in order to help us controlling our powers with love back then before. That way we would've felt for anybody in order to keep us from losing control and protecting anybody who's unable to protect themselves from harm and danger.' Ella of Arendelle: That way, you would've also been saved from being isolated in Arendelle too or better yet, they would've let you also go to the Jedi Order too so Anna wouldn't be lonely at all. Plus, she would've been able to move on to find any other friends on her own even besides us all the time. The reason they show nothing but favoritism towards the both of us is because of magic powers, our hot beauties, our loveliness and prettiness and especially our personal, emotional personalities including yours but none of them could stand Anna at all because they found her far, way too stubborn, too obnoxious, too insufferable and too much of a pain in the neck. They rather feel much sorry for the both of us more than Anna. That's why they like the both of us the best better than Anna because nobody found neither of us to be obnoxious nor insufferable nor pain in the neck at all. Elsa of Arendelle: They always take my side every time Anna and I disagree over anything else like this. They think Anna's nothing but a filthy, disgusting animal herself who should've been raised by wild animals and beasts in the wilderness or the rock trolls back then before even instead of Kristoff but Anna's still our little sister no matter what. So what? What do they expect us to do? Abandon her by leaving her behind by an accident? Our parents wouldn't do that at all, would they? Ella of Arendelle: No but they added. "So you wouldn't have to be constantly stalked by the likes of her not only all day nor all week nor all month for past thirteen years ago, would you, Elsa?" They always go around showing favoritism towards the both of us and everything else they do is only just to spite Anna like that. That's why Anna does get upset so easily. No wonder Anna's more violent but she means well. Elsa of Arendelle (nodding in agreement): It wasn't fair that Anna won't remember I have powers at all, was it? Ella of Arendelle (sighing...): No it wasn't. Elsa of Arendelle: I should've never shut her out. I should've been there for her long ago ever since you were sent to the Jedi Order. I should've told her why I shut her out but I was already too caught up in my own fears for past thirteen years ago. I should've been straight with Anna from the beginning. Maybe I should've been sent to the Jedi Order too so Anna wouldn't have to be lonely at all, would she? Ella of Arendelle: No but it's hard for Anna to move on from us, isn't it? Elsa of Arendelle: Yup because we're Anna's twin sisters and she's our sister too no matter what.